malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Khundryl Burned Tears
The Burned Tears were a group of three thousand Khundryl warriors,House of Chains, Chapter 15, US SFBC p.530 the mightiest Seven Cities tribe south of Vathar. They were led by Gall and had fought at the side of Coltaine and his 7th Army at the Battle of Sanimon. On that day they had sought to prove their prowess against their rival tribes of the Odhans, but had come to recognise Coltaine's Crow clan as the most powerful.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 19, US SFBC p.590-591 After the battle, they had returned to their homes while Coltaine and the Chain of Dogs marched on to their annihilation. The Burned Tears' shame made them feel as ghosts in their own land. The faces of their wives, husbands, and children were as strangers.House of Chains, Chapter 15, US SFBC p.530 Each had patterns of black tears tattoed down their cheeks. They wore an eclectic collection of bronze scale armour with crow-winged helmets and a strange grayish hide armour that appeared almost reptilian.House of Chains, Chapter 15, US SFBC p.527-528 The weight of their armour sometimes proved difficult for their horses.House of Chains, Chapter 19, US SFBC p.624 Leoman suspected the armour had been looted from some tomb.House of Chains, Chapter 18, US SFBC p.599 Over their armour they wore black Telabas and furs. They decorated their forearms with crow wings and their ears with crow feet to honour Coltaine's clan. They carried countless standards topped with ragged streamers, antlers, horns, and skulls.House of Chains, Chapter 15, US SFBC p.527-528 Notable members of the Khundryl Burned Tears * Berrach * Warleader Gall * Ganap * Gent * Hanab * Hanavat (Gall's wife) * Imrahl * Jarabb * Jastara * Kastra * Pahvral * Rafala * Rayez * Shelemasa * Sidab * Sleg * Vedith * Yelk In House of Chains After Coltaine was killed by Korbolo Dom's Dogslayers, the Burned Tears decided that they had to avenge Coltaine, blaming themselves for his fall, and they joined Adjunct Tavore's 14th army. They sought vengeance against Korbolo Dom and his Dogslayers.House of Chains, Chapter 15 The Burned Tears were incorporated into the cavalry arm of the army by the Adjunct, and were accepted by Temul as a part of the Crow Clan. Gall celebrated their alliance with a feast of Bhederin, boar, and barrels of Urtathan, upon which much of the army became drunk.House of Chains, Chapter 15, US SFBC p.530-533 At Vathar Crossing, Fists Gamet and Tene Baralta sent Gall and his warriors to root out any observers who might object to the army destroying the bridge of blood blocking the army's progress over the river's ford.House of Chains, Chapter 15, US SFBC p.544 The Burned Tears also proved to be able opponents against Leoman's attempts to harass the army with his desert cavalry. The Khundryl butchered their fallen opponents taking body parts as trophies.House of Chains, Chapter 21, US SFBC p.705 At the Battle of Raraku, the Burned Tears were kept in reserve behind the fortified positions of the Malazan infantry.House of Chains, Chapter 24, US SFBC p.752 In Dust of Dreams The Khundryl Burned Tears were part of Tavore's army. During the attack by the K'Chain Nah'ruk, they were decimated. Of the 6000 that rode in only 880 warriors remained.The Crippled God, Chapter 3, UK HB p.86 In The Crippled God Gall fell into a catatonic state after the massacre of the Khundryl. Realizing her people needed a leader, Hanavat took command of the Khundryl during their march through the Glass Desert. Notes and references de:Verbrannte Tränen Category:Seven Cities natives Category:Khundryl Category:Khundryl Burned Tears